


Reasons

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji never expected Ryoma to be added to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

Fuji Syuusuke started playing tennis just to give it a try. The fact that he liked it, plus the fact that he excelled at it, kept him playing until junior high. Syuusuke had no intention of joining the Seigaku tennis team at first, but he had friends who were, and it did seem like it might be fun. After all, Seigaku didn't have a cactus *or* photography club. When his brother, Yuuta, began to attend Seigaku, Syuusuke realized that his brother wanted to play tennis, too, but not on the same team as Syuusuke. It hurt, but Syuusuke wanted Yuuta to be happy. So, when Yuuta left Seigaku to play tennis at St. Rudolph, Syuusuke continued to play tennis for Yuuta because as long as Yuuta was working to beat him, he would be getting better. But Syuusuke never expected Echizen Ryoma to be added to the mix.

It wasn't until just before Seigaku's tournament game against Yamabuki that Syuusuke got to play Ryoma for the first time. It was a somewhat remarkable match, even despite the rain. For a long while, it seemed as though Ryoma would definitely lose, but Syuusuke had seen the boy play enough games to know that Ryoma had a tendency to surprise everyone but himself. So, when Ryoma found a way to overcome one of Syuusuke's fatal three skills, Syuusuke's interest was piqued. 

Syuusuke had never thought of playing tennis professionally, but very few people gave Syuusuke a challenge, so it wasn't something he took very seriously. Ryoma, however, deserved for Syuusuke to play his very best. And as Syuusuke tried harder, so did Ryoma. Coach Ryuuzaki called the game off before the battle could truly escalate and called them idiots, and then it was over and the fevered pitch that Syuusuke had felt himself rising to was quelled as suddenly as it had begun. But he was suddenly very glad to realize that his biggest rivals were all on his own team. If he ever failed Yuuta, he would still find enough challenge in Seigaku. It was a comforting thought, but Syuusuke now felt that something in him had awakened. Maybe, just maybe, he would stop playing tennis for Yuuta and start playing for himself.


End file.
